Loot Guide
Fresh Spawn - Kendall Cliff Loot is something everyone want, we all want to achieve end game in ANY game and this guide will show you where to find the best loot. Usually many players spawn just at the foot of Mt. Kendall at Mt. Kendall cliff, when reaching the top of the cliff you will come to an area of civilian, medical and military tents, and also 2 military crates. The crates sadly are bugged and do not spawn any loot, but there is a good chance of finding a "G36C" or an "AK47" including 2 mags in the military tents. Sometimes you may find a "Sporter 22" TAKE IT, the "Sporter 22" is considered the best gun in the game due to its high fire rate and exceptional damage, but luckily is the most common. Bags are something very important in Deadmist 2 it determines how much loot you can hold and how much you can plunder from enemies. Finding a "Mountain Pack" or an Rucksack early game is key to success mid-game, although rare "Mountain Packs", "Taloon bags", and "Drybags" can be found in civilian tents and should always be picked up with the "Taloon bag" being the best bag and the "Mountain Pack" being the worst and the "Drybag" being in the middle. Early Game - Construction site Once finished looting at Kendall cliff you will then head to "Construction Site" this is usually a monument to find bags, food and civilian grade weapons, if looking for a weapon the best spot is usually in the red and white tower. When you first arrive you will only want to check out 3 locations the military tents, civilian tents, and the red and white tower, you should only check the 2 buildings if you want to get supplies, traps, and food. Early/Mid Game - Ford After looting "Construction Site" the next place to loot is "Ford" if you are a new player just follow the line on the red and white tower to "Ford" Fire station. Fire station and Police station are the main places you will be gathering you loot, when you first arrive you will want to loot Fire Station, start by checking the work boxes and dressers on the bottom floor. Move up the the other floors and check the boxes and the areas on the floor, be sure to watch out for traps by scrolling out into third person and standing 3 steps away from the next floor, doing this you should be able to see if any mines or bear traps have been placed. Once you reach the top floor go prone by pressing "X" and look around in the surrounding windows to check for enemy players. Once you finish you will then head out to Police station, you first will want to investigate the jail cell, this space usually contain guns from a civilian grade "MP5" to a military grade "M4A1" or "G36C" with 2 mags and not forgetting the best melee in the game, the "Fireaxe" can also spawn here. The break room will also have some useful gear including a "Drybag" or on rare occasions a "Mountain Pack". Sometimes you may even find a "M1911" pistol although many player see this as an upgrade from the "USP" the "USP" is actually the better variant, it has a high fire rate and is deadly at close range, so it's better of just taking the ammo for you USP, but if you prefer to fight from afar the "M1911" satisfying sound and medium recoil will be your best option. Moving upstairs you will you will find a dresser and a book shelf, sometimes you may get some good gear out of these but usually it is just regular items, but in the floor space there is a chance of a "M4A1" or a "G36C" spawning. A "CADPAT" or black plate carrier can also spawn here these are the only chest armor variants but the difference is that the black does not include camouflage but does have spots for 3 2x1 mags of your choice or any other items. Since past updates many spawn rates had decreased making the "Timberwolf" and the "Medkit" spawns very low and rare, that is why many people no longer check hospitals, so unless you need "adrenaline", "bandages", or are dying of food and thirst, you can just pass the hospital because eating 4 food items will give you the nourished status which will heal you to full health over time. Mid Game - Shirley Now heading to "Shirley" you will do the exact same thing looting the Fire station Police station, and optional hospital. be sure to look out for certain clothing items like the "Hoodie" and all "CADPAT" articles for camouflage. Reticle sights can also be found here including the CCO, ACOG, and Kobra. If you are a new player and have trouble finding Shirley search the "Map" on your Deadmist 2 Wiki to maneuver or when you see a water tower in a city you know your in the right spot. Mid/End Game - Arsk "Arsk" is considered the best civilian loot area because if its famous "tents". In the middle of "Arsk" there are 7 military tents and 2 medical tents, these tents will include loot ranging from a military grade a "MK12" to a "Mountain Pack" or a plate carrier and gun sights. Traps and meds are known to also spawn here. Once you finish looting tents you will then proceed to loot the Firehouse but I suggest that you do loot "Arsk" hospital. Again make sure to look our for traps, and clothing items in the Firehouse. You will exempt the Police station for this loot run because it is farther away and will not provide you with any more loot that you already have. If you find it hard to keep up with were these locations are you just have to use your map and move around in these locations until you memorize each location by heart. Once finished looting everything and assuming you haven't died you will then venture to the boss battle into North Airfield! End Game - Airfield There are many locations from which you can enter Airfield but it is smarter to move in from side of the wall that has a hole behind barracks or to move directly in from behind ATC and clear the tower. Be careful of traps and players as this is a hostile place in Deadmist and you must proceed with caution or may lose your gear. Once you have breached and cleared, stake out at the top of the tower to see if any players are moving from the hangers or barracks, many players tend to run across the open field which gives you a perfect chance to take them out. When the coast is clear move out and loot the hangers first and move to the barracks. Most times you will not be able to loot every bit of airfield and the loot reset timer will go of before you have a chance if this happens you have two options: camp in ATC and wait for a fight, or leave and move to your last location. If you choose to camp be weary of players joining the game and spawning inside of ATC. Every kind of item weapon and gear can be found in "Airfield" that's why it is such a hot zone. If you plan on finding the "Timberwolf" good luck, it is a VERY VERY rare gun in the game and will only be found on the most geared players. Hermit Game - Secluded area = *Note the "Secluded Area" is not on the map, just look in between Mining Camp and Airfield = When you finish looting and enjoy your PvP at Airfield you will head to in a secluded location not noticed on the map it is in between "mining camp" and "Airfield", this spot contains meds for days, including medkits, bandages, food, and LOADS of adrenaline, this is the go to spot and the cherry on spot to finish your loot run. When you finish looting here your should be at endgame with loads of ammo in full CADPAT gear, and game weapons, and the longest surviving player in the server, this is the endgame in Deadmist 2, I hope you enjoyed this "Loot Guide" and happy plundering! By: Flamester7 Category:Guide